Mulan 3: The Secret Valley
by Tanith Bri
Summary: The gang's back!! This time, a new enemy has emerged, worse and more powerful than all enemies, Pei has to stop him, AND save a secret world!! Can she succeed??
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
***  
  
Four years have passed since Yueh had left Pei, and all his friends. The old gang has grown up in the last few years, this is what has been happening to them:  
  
Ray and Lin Lei are now ruling all of China. They rule the beautiful country with peace, love and respect. They have spawned two beautiful baby girls. Twins. Their names are Lin and Lang, two little bundles of joy and trouble. Ray is also now the heartthrob of China. ^_^  
  
Kun Li is healed from his injury. He is now the captain of the guards at the palace, being skilled and agile and all. He is also the bodyguard of Ray and Lin Lei, and he has the tendency to pretend to flirt with Ray. Oh yeah, he is a playboy, he has a girlfriend in almost every village he visits. He just makes the ladies swoon with his Elvis moves, smooth talking, and sheer suaveness.  
  
Ryo is now the general of his father's army, because his father is now retired. He is the current village hottie, making women in his village try to court him. He also one of the most influential men in the country, he now travels around China helping the people fight off their enemies. The new captain is his apprentice, Hay Gu.  
  
Pei, is well... just keep reading to find out...  
  
***  
  
He paced absentmindedly in front of the large, and somehow scary house before him. He continued pacing, and staring at it. He stared at the large, and intimidating doors before him. He bit his lower lip to ease his anxiety, thinking of the creature living in the seemingly peaceful house. Scarier than the undertaker, more hot-tempered than a dragon walking on hot coals over a burning fire, he was pacing nervously in front of the house of the matchmaker.  
  
He let out a deep sigh. " Calm down dear." Came the reassuring voice he always heard whenever he almost had panic attacks. He turned around, and sat down on the sturdy bamboo bench that was being used by the person who was always there for him, his wife. " Oh Mulan." he began, he clicked his tongue, and wet his lip with his tongue. " I'm stark nervous." He admitted.  
  
Mulan, the beautiful woman next to him a.k.a his wife, smiled at him. Her usual sweet and encouraging smiled that always calmed him down. " She'll be fine Shang." She whispered into his ear soothingly. Shang took a deep breath, and did calm down. Listening to his lovely wife always calmed him. He returned her smile. " Sure."  
  
" Are we late??" an urgent voice said. Shang and Mulan looked behind, and saw a pair of small dragons running towards them. " Mushu, Tsi Xiang, what kept you??" Mulan inquired, concerned as to why her friends were late, well, almost late at least, for the special occasion. " We couldn't find a babysitter for the kids." Tsi Xiang replied as she hoisted herself up unto the bench.  
  
" Yeah, but we eventually found one, the great and chief ancestor." Mushu added, being helped up by Tsi Xiang. Tsi Xiang nodded. Mulan sighed. " Well, at least it's almost over, the test should be finished." She trailed off, looking at the house. Mushu and Tsi Xiang looked at each other as she became lost in concern. " I bet she'll do fine." Tsi Xiang mimicking Mulan's voice.  
  
Mulan smiled. " Of course, she's my daughter." She muttered softly. Suddenly, the once passive doors flew open, and a chubby, somewhat scary old woman came out, looking as haughtily and sneaky as ever. She turned around, and saw the hopeful faces looking up at her on her mighty steps.  
  
She grimaced slightly, and brought out a piece of parchment. She cleared her throat, Mulan and Shang held their hands together and squeezed each other tightly. " Well, it seems that Li Pei." she began. Mulan and Shang took in sharp and deep breaths, and held it for the moment, tsi Xiang and Mushu did the same.  
  
" Passed."  
  
Mulan and Shang let out deep sighs of relief. " Thank the Gods!!" she whispered staring at heaven, and clasped her hands together tightly. Tsi Xiang and Mushu were cheering out loud, and were throwing lots of confetti around.  
  
As they celebrated, a brown horse came galloping into the front of the house, and a lean rider quickly jumped off, and landed on the dirt, his head lowered, covered by a black bandanna. He turned his head up, and exposed some handsome features. With a dark blue jacket to cover his sky blue shirt and purple army pants and combat boots to accentuate his fine features, his soft ebony eyes, well formed nose, and short purple hair, he was a hottie.  
  
Mulan walked towards him, she looked down at him, then whacked him with a fan. He yelped helplessly and pretended to be sobbing and whimpering. " You are LATE Ling Kai." Mulan hissed through gritted teeth at him. He whimpered for real, and replied. " Sorry Mrs. Li." Softly and rubbed his sore head.  
  
Mulan groaned, and shook her head, clasped in her hands. " Like father like son." She muttered lifting him up to stand, she led him to the bench, pulling him by the ears. He sat down, whimpering. " Well, did she pass??" he asked quietly. Mulan nodded sharply. " With flying colors." She replied sternly, obviously upset at him.  
  
The matchmaker grimaced once more. She sighed, and entered her house, and right after she entered, another figure came out. Ling Kai looked at the figure, and his jaw dropped. " BEAUTIFUL!!!" he whispered letting out a wolf whistle.  
  
And he was right, the figure was beautiful. A female, clad in soft blue, pink and crimson red robes and she wore a transparent silk shawl around her arms. She had the traditional white face, with deep red lips, and purple eye shadow over her eyes. She also had her long, black hair tied up in a knot, and held together by a jade butterfly comb.  
  
She also wore a smile on her pretty face. " I passed!!!" she sang, twirling around gracefully, her robes dancing in the air. Lin Kai stood up, he approached the girl shyly. " You, look great." He said, flushing. The girl smiled at him. " Thanks." She replied, hugging him. Ling Kai flushed deeper, and hugged her too. " 's true Pei." He muttered.  
  
Pei smiled.  
  
***  
  
Nyaahhh..that's all so far!!! Hope ya like!!!!!! 


	2. A day at school

A day at school  
  
***  
  
The class could only listen to the teacher drone on and on about something, and watch with sleepy eyes the writing on the large paper board, trying to be comfy in their cushions. This characteristics could only mean that the class of very bored and quite tired teenagers were listening to History class.  
  
The teacher, Geng Ti, was an old, wise man who didn't know when to stop talking, was talking to the class about the monkey king. " And thus he was sealed under a rock." He croaked, whipping the board with his bamboo pointer. " Understand??" he asked, turning from one student to another. The students slowly woke up from their afternoon nap, and nodded with yawns.  
  
The only student truly awake was Li Pei. She was wide awake, taking down notes on her scroll with a feather quill and nodding at Geng Ti's every word. As she scribbled down her notes, something hit the back of her head. She cringed slightly, and turned her head as her ponytail bounced in the air. She found a spitball, she knew where it came from.  
  
She soon found herself glaring at the worst and most evil woman ( according to her) in the whole entire world. La Hay, wearing her usual nasty sneer and glaring back at her with steely eyes and joined in by her cronies, terrible twins, Cho Mi and Cho May, wearing the same expressions as her. " What??" she muttered, feigning innocence.  
  
Pei sighed. " Nothing. Never mind." She muttered back turning her attention to Geng Ti, again. She suddenly saw him wearing a cross expression on his aged face. ' Uh-oh..' she though anxiously. Knowing the old coot, she knew that whenever he wore that expression, it could only mean.  
  
A loud snore suddenly rang out in the class, and soon everyone was staring at Pei's best friend, the son of Ling, Ling Kai. He was snoring quite loudly, drool was trailing from his mouth to his chin. The class turned back to Geng Ti, and watched him get ready to. " LING KAI!!!!!!!!!" scream loud and knock the kids dizzy. Everyone clasped her hands over their ears, moaning as their eardrums ached. " For and old guy, he sure can yell." Pei muttered.  
  
Ling Kai snapped out of his sleeping stage. " Huh, what??" he muttered drowsily. He was staring at the cross face of his teacher, and the accusing glares of his classmates. " What happened??" he mumbled, scratching his head. The class looked at Geng Ti, he was glaring at Ling Kai.  
  
" Ling Kai.." he began. Pei began to worry. Knowing Geng Ti, when he spoke with that tone, Ling Kai was in BIG trouble. Ling Kai ignored the accusing glares at him. He stifled a huge yawn, and muttered quite rudely. " What??" Geng Ti took off the moon spectacles he always wore, and rubbed his eyes. " I hear you like pork buns." He said. Everyone stared at him.  
  
Ling Kai nodded. " A lot." He murmured. Geng Ti then reached into his travel bag, and brought out a big juicy pork bun. Ling Kai sniffed the air, the smell of the delicious treat entered his nose. " MMM!!!" he exclaimed rubbing his stomach. " I'll give them to you.." Geng Ti said slyly. " Thanks!!!!!" Ling Kai said happily as he began to stand and take his treat. " If you can answer my question." Ling Kai groaned, and plopped back down. Pei heard The three terribles snickering at their places, and she threw dirty glares at them. And they once again feigned innocence.  
  
" Okay." Ling Kai finally muttered. Geng Ti put on a smile, he took a piece of paper from his robe pocket, and cleared his throat to read something on the paper. " Okay, Ling Kai, for a pork bun, answer this question." " Shoot." Ling Kai replied uneasily. " What is this topic we are discussing right now??" Ling Kai bit his lower lip, panicking. " Is it a) Journey to the west, b) The four Gods c) this isn't history, or d) I don't know??"  
  
Ling Kai began to think. ' What???!?!" he thought, wanting to get it right and sink his teeth into a delicious pork bun. " Uh..." he mumbled. He looked at his classmates for help. Some of them were ignoring his pleading stares, La Hay and her gang were sneering at him, and Pei..she was mouthing the letter ' A!!!' quite softly. " Uh, A??" he finally replied.  
  
The class looked at him, then at Geng Ti. Geng Ti raised an eyebrow. " Is that your final answer???" he asked. Ling Kai nodded. " You sure you don't want to use up your life lines??" he inquired again. Ling Kai replied quietly: " Yes sir."  
  
" That is..correct." Geng Ti said, smiling as he handed Ling Kai his reward. Ling Kai grinned stupidly as he grabbed the bun and began to devour it. He winked at Pei, and she simply smiled at him.  
  
***  
  
Pei was sitting on a bench crudely carved out of stone, and was reading some of the scrolls containing her notes for the day.  
  
Class had just ended, and most of their classmates were congratulating Ling Kai for getting the answer right. And now they were heading home, down the mountain where the school was located.  
  
Pei was soon joined by Ling Kai, now munching a piece of bread from his backpack. He quietly watched Pei, study so diligently for their test tomorrow, that he decided to join her. Soon, both of them were studying. As they studied, things seemed peaceful enough, until some shadows blocked their sun.  
  
They looked at each, then winced. Grimacing, they both looked up, and were looking at the faces of La Hay and her gang. " What do you want??" Pei muttered, closing her scroll and putting it in her bag.  
  
La Hay just bared her teeth at them growling. " Just wanted to see how the losers are doing." She sneered. " Yeah, losers." Cho Mi and May repeated in chorus.  
  
Pei sighed. " La Hay, don't you have anything better to do than taunt us, like TAKE A HIKE?!?!" she replied fiercely. La Hay continued glaring down at her. " No, I don't do such LOSER stuff!" she hissed back. Pei just glared at her. " Whatever." She finally muttered after a long silence. She brought out another scroll, and began to study again, ignoring the eyes glaring at her.  
  
" Don't you dare ignore me you inconthiderate thupid thelfith little freaky nincompoop!!!" La Hay growled dangerously, copying how Pei used to pronounce s when she was 11. Pei sighed, and returned her scroll to her bag once more.  
  
" I'm rubber you're glue, whatever you say to me bounces off me and sticks to you." She muttered calmly and coolly. Cho Mi and May went " OOHHH!!!!" and they turned to their fuming and flushing leader. They knew she wasn't going to lose this fight.  
  
" HAH!!!" she finally said. Pei looked at her, coldly raising her eyebrow. " Big words from such a little insect!" she hissed. Cho Mi and May squealed in delight, and began to praise La Hay for her return. " She ain't no insect sister!!!" Ling Kai said angrily through a mouthful of bread.  
  
La Hay snorted. " Hmph, big words from a guy who dyed his hair with plums." She muttered. " AH!!! How did you know?? That's a fashion secret!!!" Ling Kai said suddenly, mimicking La Hay's voice perfectly whenever she went shopping at flea markets for new clothes.  
  
Ling Kai and Pei laughed out loud as they slapped each other high fives for making La Hay fume. " Why you little.!!!!" she hissed, before she was broken off as she stared at the hunk approaching them.  
  
A tall guy in imperial uniform, a tall handsome hunky macho guy that is, suddenly began to approach them. Long black hair trailed behind him as he gracefully walked towards them. La Hay straightened herself out, helped out by her two cronies, and Pei smiled.  
  
" Ryo, what is it??" she asked. " HI Ryo." La Hay interrupted demurely. Pei glared at her. " Hey." Ryo replied quietly, not taking his gaze off his sister. He approached her and whispered into her ear: " Ray needs us. Now."  
  
Pei nodded, and she picked up her bag. " HEY! Where ya going'??" Ling Kai asked excitedly as he ran after them when they began to walk away. " Palace, we're needed." Pei replied not turning back. Ling Kai grinned.  
  
" Can I come??" he begged as he popped before them mustering the sweetest smile he could muster. Pei and Ryo sighed, stopping. They looked at each other. " Sure you can." Ryo replied looking at Ling Kai. " Really???" he asked, brightening up. " No." the siblings said together, as they took a detour over Ling Kai and walked towards some horses.  
  
TBC 


	3. The new enemy

The new enemy  
  
***  
  
" What do you suggest we do Kun??" Ray asked, in a concerned tone as he looked at the grim looking pirate who was carefully balancing a knife on his fingers. He was just glaring down at the X-covered map laid out on the table before him. Kun grimaced, and shrugged. " Sorry blondie, you got me there.." He muttered placing the knife in his fanny pack  
  
Ray sighed, and rubbed his temples. " How do we handle this problem??" he groaned, turning to Chi Fu for advise. " Any ideas Chi Fu??" he asked suddenly, surprising the aging man. Chi Fu was taken by surprise, and fumbled with his pen and scroll for a while. " Uh..well..." he finally muttered, trying to hide the ink stain on his elegant blue robe, he accidentally dropped the ink well he was carrying while listening to Ray and Kun on his robe when Ray suddenly inquired him.  
  
Ray sighed once more. " Okay, bad idea asking this old fart." He muttered under his breath. He looked up from his intense study of the map. He looked around, and saw only Kun Li, Chi Fu, and the rest of his advisors. " Where is that general?!?!" he screeched furiously as he raised his fists into the air, and slammed them onto the table with such force that the table broke in half, and collapsed on the marble floor.  
  
His advisors could only stare with gaping jaws and what he did. Kun Li walked over to Ray's side, and calmed the fuming, impatient emperor by patting his back gently. " There, there emperor han. You did what you could do sooth that trapped fury." He said, soothing the anger in Ray. Ray calmed down, a bit, and he let out a deep sigh. He then turned to Chi Fu. " Chi.fu..." he said in-between sharp breaths. Chi fu immediately straightened up and he replied, sheepishly: " Uh, yes sir?!?"  
  
" Order another table, and make this one made out of oak, you know, like the ones in the country called 'America', beautiful wood, really." He muttered, picking up the fallen map, and setting it on another table. " Sir??" Chi Fu asked hesitantly. Ray swiftly turned around, he glared at Chi fu dangerously. " Well, GO!!!!" he barked, causing some of his advisors to cower in fear.  
  
" Yes, of course sir!!!!" he stammered, heading out the closed doors, and reaching for the handle nervously, before getting slammed in the face with the door. " Honey, I'm here!!!" Ryo sang as he burst through the doors. He immediately entered, grinning sheepishly at Ray, who was glaring his usual glare at the poor general. " You're late." He remarked sternly. Ryo still maintained his grin.  
  
" Uh, girl trouble." He replied shyly, pointing to half of his face, which was covered in kiss marks. Kun Li covered his mouth, and managed to hide, slightly, a wicked snicker. Ray smirked. " My, the general can handle enemies twice his size, yet he can't handle some women??" he teased. Ryo blushed. " Well, women are the deadlier species." He replied, wiping the marks off with the hem of his cape. " And besides, those WOMEN, as you call them, were Pei's classmates, the snob squad, and when they saw me, the chased after me like dogs sniffing a wagon full of meat. It was a fierce struggle but." " Speaking of Pei, where is she??" Ray interrupted.  
  
Ryo pointed outside, as his little sister came bounding in, with two little girls right behind her. The two little girls were an adorable sight. With Ray's blue eyes, thought theirs were baby blue, not cold blue, and their mother's shiny black hair tied in two bunds, and clad in pink robes carrying dolls, and looking all wide-eyed and innocent, they could make anyone go " Awww..." in a second.  
  
" Kids, I can't play right now." Pei said softly, as the two baby girls simply refused to let go of her legs. " Play with us Pei-han!!!!!" one of the girls begged in a squeaky chipmunk voice. " Pleasssseeeee!!!!!!!!!" the other said, putting on a puppy face complete with the big teary eyes, Pei almost sighed in defeat when she saw the face, until their father, the emperor Ray, came towards them, looking stern.  
  
" Lin," he said gently and fiercely turning to the girl on the left leg. " Lang," he said turning to the left. " Girls, honeys, this is important. Daddy needs to talk business with some friends, and this is very important talk, this talk could decide the fate of our country. Now, I don't need any interruptions, please, I'll play with you later, undrstand??" he asked, softening his tone. " OKAY!!" his two girls replied sweetly and cheerfully as they let go, and happily skipped out of the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
When the door closed, Chi Fu was all red-faced, and looked extremely dizzy, and hurt. " Mommy, I don't want to go to school today, I wanna stay home and help you weed the garden.." He moaned, before fainting on the floor.  
  
Pei rubbed her sore legs, and looked at the fainted Chi Fu. " Should we help him??" she asked, looking at the three men she was with in the room. " NAHH!!!" they all said in chorus. " Okay, down to business." Ray immediately said, dragging Ryo towards the table with the map. Pei followed, and stared at the destroyed table. " What happened here??" she asked.  
  
" Kun got drunk again, he used the battle axe in his room to chop it up when he thought it was a witch trying to kill him with her stench." Ray replied, as Kun was shocked at these words. He glared at him, and muttered incoherent words under his breath.  
  
" So, why the sudden call?? Ling Kai begged us to bring him, that we had to tie him to a tree and gag him to stop him from screaming to the whole world that you and Kun had something." Pei asked as she joined the men as they were circled around the map.  
  
Ray and Kun suddenly fell silent, and looked at each other, and Kun replied: " Well, it's a matter that involves the whole gang that saved China. This is about life or death. It's for country, it's for family, it's for...the love of Pan Gu, stop breathing down on me!!!!!!" he growled angrily as he punched the face of the advisor who was overlooking his shoulder and breathing rather deeply on him, and irritating the ex-pirate.  
  
As the poor old advisor fell on the floor with some teeth falling out of his mouth, the other advisors squeaked nervously, and immediately ran out of the room, fearing the eye patch man's wrath.  
  
" Much better." Kun muttered, satisfied. Ray sighed, expecting this from the ruffian, he soon dismissed that, and returned his attention to the map. " See these X's on the map??" he asked looking at Pei's face. She nodded. " Yeah, I see them, so??" she demanded.  
  
" These X's represent the various villages all over China that have been attacked by an unknown group." Ray replied darkly. Pei gasped loudly, as she stared at all the X's. There were about, well, according to her, 33 X's on the map, and they were all on large villages too. " When did these attacks start??" she asked, very concerned not taking her eyes of the map.  
  
" Five months ago." Kun muttered, grimacing. Pei let out another gasp. " In such a short time??!?" All three men nodded. " H-how?? Who was the group?!?" she stammered. " Apparently, a new one, they're a group of most- wanted criminals from all over Asia. They attack without notice, taking villages by storm, pillaging, stealing, whatever they desire. And the psycho behind it all A.K.A their leader is a guy with a hood and scarf over half of his face. His only known alias is BLACK DEVIL. And believe me sweetheart, he is one. The fiercest, strongest, and most evil of the group. He has no heart at all, he kills women and children, as long as they get in his way, he gets them out in more ways than one." Kun explained, sounding so furious and melancholy.  
  
" What a creep!!!" Pei said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. " Pei, you don't know the half of it." Ryo muttered. " What-what do you mean??" she asked, now turning to her dark-faced older brother. Ryo sighed deeply, and as he spoke, a tinge of hurt was evident in his speech. " I sent some scouts to go after the group and watch their moves 2 months ago, about six of them went after them. We waited for three weeks for them to return, and one of them did, but not without injury." Pei bit her lower lip nervously. " He came back, armor destroyed, looking all messed up, he was bleeding badly, and he was covered in bruises and cuts, we brought him to the army medic. He then told us about the group, and that they were discovered and were severely tortured, only he survived and managed to escape, the other five well.." He broke off at this, and lowered his head. Pei gasped once more, and Ray and Kun fell silent.  
  
" They were some of my finest men. I'll never forget them." Ryo finally whispered. Kun patted Ryo's back, and Ray carefully folded the map. Pei could only stare at her brother, knowing him, all of his men were like brothers to him, all of them, no matter how good or bad at battle they were, he treated all of them like family and with respect. As she contemplated, something suddenly entered her head..  
  
" Wait, if it's all about this, then, what do you need me for??" she asked suddenly, making the boys lose their thoughts on Ryo's men. Ryo turned away as she waited for an answer, and Ray and Kun were looking at each other nervously and anxiously.  
  
" What?!?!" Pei cried flailing her arms helplessly.  
  
" Well, we don't know how to say this, but..." Ray began, twirling his bangs. " We want you to meet someone!!!!!!!" Kun blurted out. Pei stared, and Ray glared. " Sorry." Kun muttered sheepishly, knowing he said too much. " Really?? Who??" she asked excitedly.  
  
Kun and Ray looked at each other again, and they heard Ryo let out a loud cough. " We don't think you wanna meet this person." they mumbled in chorus.  
  
TBC 


	4. The hard truth

The hard truth  
  
***  
  
Um, to all of you Yueh fans, you might not wanna read this chapter.  
  
***  
  
" I do!!! If this person can give us info on the team or somethin'!" Pei said, placing her hands on her hips. Ray sighed and turned to Kun Li. Pei looked at them both, and noticed Ray looking dismayed. She waited for them to respond, and she finally heard Kun Li utter softly: " Okay, fine, let him in."  
  
The doors slowly creaked open, and Pei quickly reverted her attention to the opening doors. She crossed her arms on her chest, and tapped her foot patiently, as two burly and tall palace guards entered the room. Squashed between their girth, was a short, balding, and stout man, who was gasping for air.  
  
Ray and Kun turned to the direction Ryo was facing and fell silent. Pei ignored their action, she was too busy staring at the little man who took a deep breath of pure air as the two guards bowed rather courteously, and left them in peace. The tiny man then reached into his torn and tattered dull brown robes and brought out a pair of broken moon glasses. As he fumbled to get them on, Pei raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Okay, who's the old coot??" she muttered under her breath. Kun turned around and whispered to Pei: " Uh, he's a witness to the gang's latest uh.destruction." Pei said, softly: " Oh.." and she walked over to the man's side. " You okay mister?? Were those two men hurting you??" she asked concerned as she feigned sweetness and innocence. Kun snorted, whenever Pei did that, knowing her, they were in for a good show.  
  
" Oh no, I'm fine, thank you, I mean, well, thanks, uh, ah, thanks." He stammered fumbling with his glasses still. " Oh, we are my glasses??" he moaned desperately. Pei stared at him as if he was a freak and he sort of was. " Here they are.." she mumbled, not taking her eyes off him as she took his glasses, and put them on his face. " Tha-I mean, hanks! I mean thanks!!" he said smiling. " Where did you find them??" he inquired.  
  
" Uh, you were holding them??" she replied pointing to his hands. " My hands??" he gasped, shocked and puzzled as he stared at them. " I thought I was holding my lunch!!! No, wait, I ate it.." he mumbled thoughtfully. " Why is he here again??" Pei hissed to Kun, who was looking at the puzzling old man with raised eyebrows.  
  
" Uh.." Kun muttered, scratching his head. " Oh brother," they heard Ray groan as he turned around and crossed the room to the man. " Like Kun said, he witnessed the latest attack of the gang." He replied calmly, guiding the man to a wooden chair near the table that had the map. " so what does that have to do with me being here??" Pei asked. " Uh, you'll see."  
  
" Please, tell us what happened to your village." Kun said, trying to sound refined and polite. " Oh, my village, a really nice one, clean, pollution free and..." he began stammering. " We said WHAT HAPPENED, not DESCRIBE it." Ray said clamping his hand over the old man's mouth. " Oh." the man muttered softly flushing.  
  
Ryo finally joined the three people sitting on the floor and began to listen to the man's story.  
  
" Well, it all started 3 weeks ago. I was the head of the inn at the forest near Szechuan. Well, now, my inn was very clean, it was a nice little comfy..." " Uh, the gang thing??" Ray interrupted. " Oh yeah.." the old man mumbled, cleaning his glasses with a dirty hanky. " Uh, where was I again??? Right, anyway, 3 weeks ago, it was a full moon, and it seemed so peaceful that night. All of my clients, people who booked and currently slept at my inn were sleeping, I was the only one awake. Well, I was reading a book from my great aunt Mia, nice old lady, a little thick in the head, but nice anyway. So, while reading, this young fellow comes bursting through the door, all clad in dark blue and black, friendly young man. Half of his face was covered with black hair." " Yueh?!?!?" Pei exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and grabbed the old man's collar. " Where is he?!?! I must see him!!!" she growled. The man was quivering as he began to sweat. " Pei." Ryo said, coolly as he rested his hand on his sister's shoulder. " Remember what you always tell me, DMY." With that, he took hold of Pei's arm, and dragged her back to her spot, and allowed her to sink down, and sit comfortably. " Sorry." She whispered, blushing and covering her face with her dress.  
  
" May I-I continue??" the old man squeaked. " Oh, go ahead." Ray replied. " Anyway, This man comes in, asks for a room, and he pays a good price for it too. He gives me a bag of bronze coins, and stays in my quaint little inn for a week. Believe me, he was a very good fellow. One day, morning, I heard noise from outside the inn, and I saw him playing with some of the village kids, with the girl's dolls, the boy's swords, all of them, and he and them seemed to be enjoying the moment. I then watched him, all day, helping out with the village, helping people build houses for the coming rainy season, helping people fix their supplies, and stuff like that, and I was very impressed. He called himself Yueh, I call him an angel." Ryo, Ray and Kun Li then all glanced at Pei, who was staring dreamily into space, muttering: " Wowww.." All three sighed, and three replied: " Kay, continue."  
  
" So then, five days after he arrives, the rains arrive, earlier than we expected. Well, I was tending to my inn, while the rain poured down hard. I was just cleaning some dishes, when these men crash through my window. I screamed, and looked for a hiding place, I saw they had knives, daggers, crossbows and axes, so naturally, I didn't want to die! I could only watch helplessly, from under a table, as they robbed the money from my counter drawer, stole food from the pantry, and steal some of the items I had on display, like a silver brooch of a tiger, gift from my cousin, and tea set. So then after raiding me out of house and home, they immediately left. Then, the Yueh guy came bounding down, out of breath, He demanded what had happened, I could only tell him that some ruffians had just ransacked my inn. He then looked furious, as he brought out a sword and some smoke bombs, he then gave me a dagger, and told me to stay there and hide. I watched him go, and I couldn't resist following him, since as a young'un, I thrived on danger and excitement, and that is just what I needed. So, I followed, I saw the town was on fire, despite the rain, that shocked me, and I saw dozens of mean looking men raiding other houses, I watched them so helplessly. It was pure chaos!!! Everyone was running and yelling and screaming in all directions! Then I noticed the Yueh guy fighting them off, by the trios, he was fierce!! He hacked them down, one by one. Then, whilst I was cheering him on, I saw this cloaked man, evil and sinister looking fellow, whisper something to a big guy next to him. I couldn't hear since I was far, and the battle cries were quite loud. I saw him jump down the roof he was on, and he landed near Yueh, so they had one-on-one. I could only watch in awe as they fought with such rhythm and motion and grace. It seemed like forever when Yueh finally got the sword out of the evil guy's hands, and made him fall. Just when he was about to strike him, the evil one grabbed a slightly lighted torch, and flamed Yueh's face!!! He screamed in pain, as he let go of the sword, and was staggering near the waterfall near our village. I wish I could have helped, but I couldn't since I was too old and too slow anyway. So then like he's staggering near the edge, and he...he..." " He, what??" Kun demanded excitedly as he munched on popcorn he got out of nowhere. ( P.S. I know they haven't invented popcorn yet, but I'm a weird person!!!)  
  
" He.he...zzzzz.." soon, the old man drifted into sleep as he was about to continue. He snored loudly, as Ray and Ryo both let out deep sighs. Kun dropped his bowl of popcorn, and walked over to the old man's side. " May I??" he asked casting a sinister glance at the emperor. " Go ahead." Ray replied politely.  
  
" Okay," he said, rubbing his hands together. " WAKE UP!!!!!!" he yelled into the man's ear. The old man jumped up, startled, and crashed into the ceiling, making some of it fall on the floor. He instantly came back down to earth. " Oh my!!" he squeaked, cleaning his glasses. " Uh, what was I doing again??" " Well, you were telling us a story.." Ryo replied.  
  
" Oh yeah, well, so, there I was, fishing at the great lake, full of big carp.." he began. " Wrong story bucko." Ray mumbled, rubbing his eyes in an annoyed manner. " Oh, yes, sorry." the old man replied, flushing slightly. " Well, so I saw him staggering over the cliff, and he.he..." " He what???" all three men demanded shouting and making the old man shake in fright at their anger, or rather, impatience.  
  
" He, well, fell over the cliff... And into the raging waters below..." He said, turning his tone to a sad and soft one.  
  
Ray and Kun closed their eyes, and placed their hands over their chest. They looked at each other, and sighed deeply as a thump rang throughout the room. " How did she take it??" Ray asked as he turned around, and saw Pei, fainted and shocked, being cradled in her brother's strong arms as he fanned her with a paper fan he found. " Better than we expected." Ryo replied grimly.  
  
" Where can I take her??" he asked, lifting his sister up as he stood. " Lin Lei's room, she isn't here right now, she's at one of those social party things, you know, the one with the old snobby ladies." Ray replied as he too stood, followed by Kun. Ryo nodded, and left the room with great strides.  
  
" M-may I go now??" the old man quipped quietly, as he could only stare at them. " Huh??" Ray mumbled, as he looked at the old man. " Oh, yeah, sure, here, take this for your village." He added, as the old man jumped off his seat. Ray got a sack of gold coins from a table decorated with jade peacocks. " Th-thank you!!!" the old man said heartily, as he totally forgot the reason why he was there, and he walked off, happy to have some money to rebuild his broken and destroyed home town.  
  
As he left the door, an imperial soldier ran into the room, and crashed into the man. " S-sorry mister!!!!!" he stammered nervously as he helped the old man up and brushed dust off his rags. " No problem sonny." The old man replied, dismissing the little accident and went on his way.  
  
As Ray and Kun saw the young soldier, their faces darkened. " Han Gu??" Kun asked, recognizing the nervous looking young man with short hair and lanky build. as he brought out a scroll, and out his glasses on. " Y-yes sir, it is me! Captain!" he said proudly puffing his chest. " Hoo boy, if Ryo picked out this card, remind me to never let him be the judge for the upcoming beauty contest." Kun muttered, whispering to Ray.  
  
" KUN!!" Ray hissed. " Han Gu may look like a geek." " He IS one Ray!!!!" " Still, Ryo said he was great at archery and he was very loyal and brave, Ryo was right to choose him!" Ray said. " Sorry!!!" Han Gu squeaked as he grabbed a falling vase, apparently, he accidentally bumped into a table. " M-my fault, sir, I mean, sirs, I mean.. I don't know what I mean.."  
  
" Somehow, I've gotta agree with what you said about Ryo being a bad judge." Ray muttered. " I heard that!" came a stern voice, as Ryo entered the room, hands on hips. Kun and Ray whistled, as Han Gu bowed before Ryo. " What Gu?? What're you doin' here?? You're supposed to be at camp."  
  
" Well, sir, I got news from the scout following the group.." " Good!! What is the news??" Ryo asked. Han Gu began to look anxious. And worried. " Well sir, there's good news and bad news." he mumbled softly. " Now why do I have the feeling the bad news is very bad??" Ray muttered to Kun. He shrugged. " Eh, women's intuition." He replied. Ray gasped at these words, and he glared daggers at Kun, who was grinning nervously and was holding up his hands in peace.  
  
Ryo ignored them. " What's the good news??" he asked concerned. " Well, sir, the scout said that the gang was headed for the Himalayas." Han Gu replied quietly. " And the bad news??" " The gang just attacked a wagon carrying criminals and they just overtook a village near the Himalayas."  
  
Ryo growled, and clenched his fist. " Oh crud!!" he hissed. " I've gotta get there, fast." he muttered. Han Gu nervously waited for Ryo to respond. Ryo rubbed his chin throughtfully, and he snapped his fingers. " Ray!!!" he yelled, as he turned to see Ray strangling Kun. " What?" he asked.  
  
" I need permission to take with me the seniors in the army!!!" Ryo replied. " Yeah, sure-WAIT!!! Why??" Ray asked, as he stopped the choking.  
  
Ryo began to leave before he could answer. Han Gu followed him. " Uh, sir, where are you going???" he asked shyly. " Somewhere important, I'm leaving you in charge for a while." " Really?? Thanks!! But, sir, general, where're you going??" " Where else, the Himalayas."  
  
***  
  
People, in order for me to continue ( if I can, due to all the projects I gotta do...) I'll need two, or more if you really like my story ^_^ reviewers.  
  
TBC 


	5. Battle in the snow

Battle in the snow  
  
***  
  
If there are any Ryo fans out there, you might not wanna read this, hah, another warning, cause he'll well..just read!! Oh yeah, since I know some of you might be asking why Ray is blonde, it'll be answered at the end of this chapter.  
  
***  
  
His cold blue good eye scanned the pure white horizon. He took in deep breathes through the scarf over his face, admiring the beauty of the snow- covered majestic mountain. As he admired, he heard crunching footsteps, heavy ones, behind him come closer.  
  
" Did you dispose the scout??" he asked, turning around to see two, tough, and scarred men, both taller than him, nod obediently. " Just flogged him on the back a lot o' times Black Devil." One of the men replied making a whipping motion. Black Devil smiled evilly. " Good work. Now, set up the troops." He ordered.  
  
One of the men nodded once more, but one stepped forward and asked in a hoarse voice: " Y' sure they're comin' ???" he sounded doubtful of his leader.  
  
Despite his large size, and formidable strength, he began to cower as he saw the good eye of his leader suddenly flame brightly. His cold blue eye, had become a fearsome and piercing blue. As he walked towards him, his partner, backed away, and ran away a good distance before Black Devil got near them.  
  
The big man swallowed hard as he felt strong hands grasp his throat, and even if Black Devil was only 5'11", and he was 6'7", Black Devil managed to lift him into the air, and he dangled helplessly inches off the ground. " You dare to question my order?!?!" Black Devil demanded growling menacingly.  
  
He gasped for air, and shook his head. " N-n-no sir, of c-course not!!" he stammered, as Black Devil tightened his throat grip. " Good." He hissed, as he slowly let go of the big man and let him collapse to the ground as a heap. The big man stood on all fours, and gasped for air, enjoying every breath he got after the near death experience.  
  
Black Devil snorted loudly, and he turned and walked over to the spot where he admired the snow. He stared at the landscape, and whispered, almost tauntingly, " come on General.." He lifted the portion of the hood covering half of his face, and revealed that his other eye was colored white with a scar over it. " Come and face me, if you dare."  
  
***  
  
Ryo slung the pouch of supplies over his horse's back, and adjusted his saddle. He back away slightly, and looked at his horse. " There, I think I got all I need." He said, rather proudly as his horse was covered with pouches and a sword hilt swung loosely from his side. He nodded, and then called back at a dozen soldiers doing the same thing. " You kids ready????" he asked, loudly, for most of his troops, half of them were first-timers.  
  
" Yes sir!!!" they all responded in chorus. He smiled, and turned only to come face to face with his retired dad. " Dad??" he asked, shocked by Shang's sudden appearance. " What're you doing here???" " Well, these two wanted to see you." Shang replied smirking as he pointed to his back as Mulan and Pei came walking towards them.  
  
" Mom??? Pei??" he inquired as they neared him. Mulan smiled at him, and hugged him tightly. " Good luck Ryo!!!" she sniffed. " Mom!!" Ryo groaned, embarrassed by his mother. Pei only stared at them, twiddling with her fingers. Ryo broke free of his mother's embrace, and patted Pei's back. " Hey, sis, I know you're upset over Yueh's uh, you know, I'll try to make you feel better, anythin' you want after our investigation of the village??" he asked soothingly.  
  
Pei lifted her lowered head, and glanced at her brother. " I want the head of Black Devil." She replied firmly. Ryo raised an eyebrow, and he smiled, as he boarded his horse, followed by his other men. " I'll try sis!!" he joked as he snapped his heels against his horse's sides. The horse let out a loud neigh as he galloped out of the camp, being followed by the other dozen horses. As they left, all soldiers in the army were lined up at the sides of the gate and were saluting them as the rode off.  
  
***  
  
The journey to the snowy mountains was long and hard.  
  
The whole troop had to cross various forests, mostly made up of thick foliage so some of them had to set out on foot and chop down the green for the others to pass. On some occasions, they came into a village, and were being given the eye, all of them, Ryo the most, by the girls there as they bought food and drink and went back on their way. They also had to climb some mountains, and the mountains they had crossed were landslide prone, and all of them almost slipped. Also, it had often rained cats and dogs on them, and they were forced to look for shelter and continue their journey in the morning. What was worse was that a tiger or so popped up in front of them, and they were forced to slay the poor stupid beast. And their food and water supply was deteriorating.  
  
But, despite all that, they somehow managed to make it.  
  
" People, we are here!!!" Ryo announced to his men as he led his horse over the last muddy terrain they had to cross. Everyone joined him as they gasped, and were awed by the sight before them.  
  
A huge and majestic mountain stood before them. It's peak was completely shrouded in mysterious mist, and it's entire surface was white with snow. Above all that, it was simply breath taking.  
  
" Finally!!!!" the young ones said as they wiped the sweat of their brows and relaxed a bit after a long hard journey. " Hey, kids, don't get comfy yet!'' Ryo ordered glaring at them. They groaned, and straightened out grumpily. The older ones snickered at them.  
  
" Alright men, three of you, come with me, we set out on foot." Ryo ordered, as he got off his horse, and took some of the pouches with the daggers and smoke bombs in them. The older soldiers nodded, and followed him. " The rest of you, stay here, the group might have some spies around here, I want you to stay and watch." He added, glancing at the remaining ones as they nodded obediently.  
  
" Remember," Ryo warned as he lead the other three to the mountain. " The enemy is on this mountain before us."  
  
***  
  
Ryo stared around uneasily. " What the heck?!?!" he muttered softly as he observed his surrounding, which were completely covered with the same mist at the peak. " What is with this fog??" he mumbled somewhat loudly. " Well, sir, it appears to be some condensed water near the ground forming fog." One replied as he fixed his belt. " Geez, thank you for that EDUCATIONAL moment Wong." Ryo muttered as he climbed on.  
  
They continued walking, ignoring the fog before them, and listened to one soldier, Tan, as he read out loud the instructions to the village. 20 minutes had already passed.  
  
" Tan, are we there yet??" Ryo called as he looked back, and saw Tan scratch his helmet. " Sir, uh, according to the map, the village should be right here." he mumbled. His three comrades stared at him. " Here?? There isn't anything here Tan!!!" Wong exclaimed flailing his arms.  
  
" Impossible!!!" Tang remarked, staring at the piece of parchment in his hands. " I got this from the girl that is married to the guy who's brother works at a bar in Beijing and is the uncle of a girl who's sister is the best friend of the niece of the guy who sells pets in Shanghai who in turn is the father of the guy who's cousin's uncle's sister's best friend's half brother is a guide on this mountain!!!" he protested saying all this quite fast.  
  
His fellow soldiers stared at him. Tang shrugged. " Hey, I know a lot of people, what can I say, I'm a very sociable person." He replied grinning. " Oh brother!" Wong sighed. " General Ryo, can you..."  
  
" SHHH!!!!" Ryo hissed, as he lowered his hand slightly, signaling the three of his men to stop talking. They obeyed him, and also crouched down for he began to do so. Tang tucked the map into his knapsack, and scooted over to Ryo's side. " What is it sir??" he whispered.  
  
He looked at Ryo, and noticed gleaming suspicion and intensity glowing in his eyes. " Shh Tang, do you hear that?" he whispered. Tang silenced, and listened to his environment, ignoring the mist covering his eyes. He listened, carefully, and concentrated. He listened, nothing..  
  
Then, he heard something snap.  
  
Ryo was in his element. " AMBUSH!!!!!!" he yelled, as he jumped up and unsheathed his sword. The other soldiers panicked, but soon gained control over their terror, and also unsheathed their swords. They all ran to Ryo's side, and joined him in his battle stance.  
  
They could then hear some battle cries somewhere near, somewhere in the mist, and their hearts beat fast. They knew it was the gang, and the village was burned down, they did it. " What are you doing here?!?!" Ryo hissed through gritted teeth as he glared at Wong. " Sir, we're joining you for battle!!!" he replied, tightening the grip on his sword. They could hear the gang's footsteps, thundering, as they got closer.  
  
" Get out of here!!!" he ordered. All three men stared at him. " Sir?? We can't abandon you!!!" Tang replied firmly. Ryo threw a flaming glare at him, and he shut up. " You can always replace me, but you can never replace fine soldiers like all of you!!" he replied angrily. " Sir, we could never replace you!!!" Wong protested shakily. " Are you questioning my orders??" Ryo demanded fiercely. Wong and Tang and their companion, Shu, stared at each other. " N-no sir.." they mumbled, lowering their swords.  
  
" Then, get the heck outta here!!" he ordered roughly. The three soldiers, nodded obediently as they returned their swords, and turned and ran. " Sir, we'll come back for you." Tang reassured as he joined his companions as they disappeared into the mist.  
  
Ryo smiled, momentarily, but when he heard the footsteps come to a sudden halt, he grimaced, and tightened his guard. He stared at the white mist, and closed his eyes to concentrate on his hearing. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, and swiftly turned around, and slashed a huge man across the chest and let some blood lose. He let out a scream as he collapsed on the snowy ground, and clutched his bleeding chest.  
  
Ryo raised an eyebrow, as he turned around again and stopped a man from chopping him up with his axe using his sword as a shield. He growled, as he kicked the man in his stomach and watched him fall down with a loud oof!!! He relaxed a bit, but not before he saw more men emerging from the mist, glaring at him, obviously the comrades of the men he hurt.  
  
He sighed, knowing he was outnumbered, and he ran. " Why me??" he moaned as he watched some arrows sail past his face and disappear into the mist. He continued running, as he heard the men roaring and thundering behind him.  
  
Ryo ran, until he heard the men suddenly stop. He too stopped, and stared at the men, as they watched him, and clenched their weapons tightly.  
  
He gasped, as he saw a black figure emerge from the crowd of men. " Black Devil." he whispered, awed and shocked by the appearance of the horrible villain. Black Devil ignored the stares at him, and simply approached Ryo, until he was a few inches from him. Ryo glared at him.  
  
" You." he spat. " Me." Black Devil replied calmly. " The Black Devil." Ryo didn't answer, instead, he positioned himself to strike the Black Devil. Black Devil noticed him do so, and he tsked. " General Ryo, would do you such a daring action when I have someone you know??" he sneered.  
  
Ryo stared at his cold eye. " Who??" he asked, snarling.  
  
" Oh, how about an annoying little kid who hurt most of my men on a rainy night at a certain village." Ryo was taken aback, he was simply shocked. " Yueh?" " So he calls himself." Black Devil replied shrugging. Ryo glared at him, even fiercer than the one before. " Where is he???" he demanded. Black Devil's eye suddenly glittered sinisterly. " That you'll never find out." He hissed, as he reached out a gloved hand, and pushed Ryo backward with great force.  
  
Ryo tumbled backwards, fought to regain balance when he realized he was over a cliff. But, he just couldn't...He screamed, as he slipped off the slippery ice edge, and began to fall..  
  
Black Devil was smirking under his scarf, and motioned to one of men to come to him. " Que, write a letter to the emperor, and tell him, that we have the general in our hands." Que smiled, and nodded.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Okay, some of you are asking, why is Ray blonde?? Well, I literally had to pry the answer out of him, and this is what he said:  
  
He actually isn't Chinese, although he has some blood, but not totally. He is in fact, European, like Jacques. He was born to an English family, and was raised in luxury until he was five. One day though, fate had struck. Some escaped psychopaths murdered his family, and only he survived. However, he had an uncle who willingly took him in and called him as his own. The uncle then moved to China, six years after he took in Ray. And Ray eventually adapted to the Chinese way of living, and changed his original name, to a Chinese one. And when he turned 15, he ran away to join the army.  
  
Ray told me his life story when he was only supposed to tell me why he was blonde!!!! The reason he's blonde is because he ain't Chinese, he's a foreigner. Oh yeah, his real name, is: Reynolds Morceau. ^.^  
  
*** 


	6. Battle in the snow 2

Battle in the snow 2  
  
***  
  
To any of you who have read the first battle in the snow, here's a question for you: Should Black Devil die, because of his horrid actions, or should he just be in jail because you pity him??  
  
***  
  
Ray was sitting on his chair in front if his mirror combing his hair. He was humming a happy tune as he did so, for he had a good dream. He dreamt that his family was still alive, and welcomed him back in England with open arms. But, he knew it was just a dream, still, it was a good one. And he continued to comb his hair with his dragon comb.  
  
He continued his daily ritual of sitting in front of the mirror and combing his hair for an hour, and didn't notice the arrow with some paper attached that suddenly sailed in through one of his windows and land dead smack on his bed's silk sheets. He ignored it; he didn't even know it was there, he just continued combing. He is quite vain mind you.  
  
Chi fu suddenly burst in through the doors, his face covered by a huge scroll as he read something out loud. " Your highness, it is almost time for you to leave for-AIYEEE!!!!" he screeched as he lowered the scroll, and noticed the arrow embedded on the bed. " Chi Fu, I recall a trip scheduled to Hong Kong, not to a place called ' AIYEEE'." Ray replied calmly as he set down his comb, and admired his image in the mirror.  
  
" Your highness!!! LOOK!!!" Chi Fu exclaimed loudly as he grabbed Ray by the shoulders and dragged him to the sight. Ray gasped. " See???" Chi Fu moaned. " Dear Chopsuey, this is terrible!!!!" Ray exclaimed as he removed the arrow from his bed. " Just terrible!!!" " I know sir!!!! Some one must be after you, again!!!" Chi Fu agreed dramatically. " What are you talking about?? I just got these sheets from Vietnam!!! Oh, Lin Lei's gonna kill me when she and kids get back from Indonesia!!!!" Ray muttered as he studied the arrow, and removed the piece of paper from it.  
  
" Uh, sir, the arrow threatened to kill you??" Chi Fu reminded weakly. " Oh, yeah, sure, whatever, get outta here.." Ray mumbled as he read the Chinese characters scribbled messily on the paper. " Um, yes sir.." Chi Fu said softly as he began to leave.  
  
As he reached from the doorknob, the doors flew open, and hit his nose once again. " Why me?!?!" he moaned as he sunk to the floor in dead faint. Ray glanced behind his shoulder, and noticed three panting and gasping for air soldiers as they were holding on to each other to stop from collapsing. " Tang?? Wong?? Shu??? What are you three doing here?!" Ray demanded setting the paper aside.  
  
Tang took a deep breath of air, and scampered to Ray's bed, and slipped and fell on it. " Your highness!!!!!" he gasped weakly, obviously deprived of air. Ray grabbed a pillow, and supported Tang's head with it. He looked at Wong and Shu, and saw that they had just collapsed and were snoring. " What is it Tang??" he asked as he turned back to Tang, who was still taking in quick breaths.  
  
" Captain..Ryo...gang..Black Devil.Himalayas!!!!!" he squeaked as he was fanned by Ray who just grabbed one out of nowhere. Ray's expression became serious. " I know, he just mailed me." He replied coolly. Tang stopped gasping, he was fine now, and he stared at the emperor. " Your highness?? You did?? What did it say??" he demanded. Ray looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes, and Tang found himself forcing back a blush because Ray REALLY looked beautiful, like a girl.  
  
Ray sighed, and ignored the blush that accidentally crept on his face. " Black Devil said that he wanted me and Pei to come to the Himalayas, he wanted us alone."  
  
***  
  
" HE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Pei snarled as her roar was heard throughout the camp, and soldiers began running away in fear. " Calm down Pei!!!!" Ray roared with equal volume as he grabbed Pei by her shoulders, and massaged her.  
  
Mulan and Shang comforted their poor daughter as she fumed, and turned to Ray. " highness, you're sure it said that??" Mulan asked, concerned for her daughter and her son. Ray nodded. " Exact word Mrs. Li." He replied quietly.  
  
The tent they were in was filled with eerie silence for a while.  
  
Ray had just called the Li family for a meeting at Ryo's camp, and the Li family was confused. They wanted to know why. But when they arrived, and Ray explained it to them and saw Pei exploed, they weren't so sure now..  
  
" You'd better be serious emperor Ray," Shang mumbled as he shifted uneasily in his seat. " I don't want to have another heart attack after that escapade you had four years ago." " Li Shang, I assure you that I never would joke on a matter like this." Ray said in a tone that sounded serious and threatening. Shang bit his lower lip, and nodded. " Yes sir, I understand."  
  
" I know he's after you, but why would he want my daughter???" Mulan asked suddenly. Ray shrugged a reply. " I dunno." He muttered. " Rar, lemme at 'em!!!!!" Pei snarled, losing control over her explosive and frightening temper. " I'm gonna kill him!!!!!" she added growling and roaring in anger. She was seeing nothing but red after what Black Devil had done to her two loves in life.  
  
" Lemme go momma and poppa!!!" She begged as she turned to her parents and her fierce eyes were now begging. Mulan and Shang looked at each other. " Should we??" Mulan asked. " No." Shang replied firmly. " What?!?! PAPA!!! I can take care of myself!! I can do it!!!!!" Pei protested confidently. " Pei, that was over four years ago, and Chi Ryu isn't here." Mulan responded soothingly.  
  
Pei sighed, and flailed her arms. " Parents!!! Oy!!!" she muttered, as she turned to Ray, hopefully. Ray took notice, and he formulated a plan to convince her parents to make her go. He had one.  
  
" Li Mulan, Li Shang, I order you to let your daughter go!" he commanded. Pei smiled at him. Mulan and Shang were taken a back by the order. " No!!! We won't put our daughter in danger!!!" Mulan exclaimed as she hugged her daughter defensively. " Mom!!!"  
  
" Are you defying me??" Ray asked coldly. Shang and Mulan shivered as he glared at them. " No, sir, but.." Shang began. Ray held up a hand and stopped him. " I can take care of her. I'm bringing Kun with me. Pei only needs some equipment and a bodyguard of her own and she's ready to go."  
  
" Got a bodyguard Pei??" he asked, turning to Pei. " No, but I have someone who can improvise." she said, her smile widening.  
  
***  
  
" Run at the speed of light!!! Imperial Capital defense!!!!!!!!!!!" Ling Kai sang happily as he rode on his horse cheerfully. Kun was wincing with every word he sang, and he was growling. " Pei," he said through gritted teeth as he endured the singing. " Please, can I kill him, NOW???" he hissed furiously.  
  
Pei grinned at him. " No." she replied, as she and her horse galloped faster to catch up with Ray in the lead. Kun sighed, and he caught up, brushing away the snow falling on his face. " Why??" he demanded.  
  
They had just started their journey to the place where Black Devil disposed of Ryo, The Himalayas. They followed his footsteps, and after a week of traveling, they were finally at the mountain. The journey would've have been smooth, even perfect, they had all they needed, weapons, food, water, etc., but Pei had to bring her best friend along. Kun and Ray demanded why, she shrugged, and replied: " Ah, a heroine always needs and annoying sidekick. He's mine."  
  
" You know my answer!!!" she replied. Kun groaned. " Let's kill him already!!! His singing is driving me crazy!!!" He growled, pointing to Ling Kai as he trotted towards them, singing a new song. " I've got my eyes only on you!!!!! Seems like the past!! There is no laughing!!!! It so bitter...SPICY YOUR MAMA!!!!!!!!!" he sang loudly as he ran alongside Ray, Pei and Kun. Kun cringed. " see??" " I like it." Pei replied. " Like it!??! Are ya deaf woman?!?!" Kun hissed. Pei smiled. " His singing could keep away Black Devil's gang." She said. " Yeah, or it could cause an avalanche," Ray chimed in.  
  
Pei looked thoughtful at those words. " Oy, Good point Emperor, Kun, go ahead!" Pei offered grinning. " Oh yeah!!!" Kun said cackling and rubbing his hands together with glee. Pei and Ray looked at each other and sighed and smiled as they heard Kun's horse trot backwards and Ling Kai screaming. " Oh brother.." Ray mumbled.  
  
As the moved on, with Kun still choking poor Ling Kai, their horses suddenly stopped in their tracks and neigh loudly, almost fearfully as they walked around in tight circles. " What's with the beasts??" Pei asked as she stroked the mane of her horse. Ray stared at his horse, and tapped his chin in thought. " It's said that animals have a sixth sense, and they can sense danger." He replied after a long silence.  
  
" Oh, and what can they be sensing???" Kun asked sarcastically as he continued assaulting Ling Kai. " Could it be that Black Devil and his gang are nearby, ready to pounce on us, armed with bows and arrows ready to shoot us??" he joked with a snort. No sooner said, an arrow sailed past his hair, and landed in the snow at the feet of Pei's horse. Kun was speechless, as a single hair fell off his head.  
  
The horses snorted and neighed in fear, as they reared back on their hind legs and were frantically kicked their front legs. The riders screamed as they were thrown off and they landed in the snow on their faces. The horses let out a final snort, and galloped away quickly.  
  
" HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Pei yelled furiously after them. " Kun, you'd make a good beast." Ray muttered as he stood up and brushed snow off his coat. Kun glared at him, but soon forgot that when he saw more arrows land near them.  
  
" What'll we do!!! We're gonna die!!!" Ling Kai exclaimed hugging Pei. " Run!!!!" Ray screamed as he saw dozens of vicious looking men emerge from underneath the snow and armed with knives and spears. The others screamed, and nodded as they moved their legs as fast as they could and were running like scared bunnies.  
  
" Should we go after 'em??" one thin one asked as he turned to a cloaked man as they viewed the entire scenario from atop a boulder. The cloaked man didn't answer. Instead, he silently jumped off and walked to the path the kids left behind. " Nah, they're heading for the cliff where Ryo fell off, let's let them experience the same fate."  
  
Ray was in the lead, he lead his companions towards what they thought was a safe place. Finally, after what seemed like forever as their muscles ached, Ray halted to a stop. " Why did ya stop!!!!" Ling Kai whined as he looked back at the men. He screeched and hid behind Pei. " Look." He muttered, pointing down. The other three looked down, and gulped as they saw a hundred foot drop below the cliff they were on.  
  
The foursome knew the end was near for them. They were outnumbered, their weapons were on their horses, and they were cornered. They looked back, and saw the men yelling fierce battle cries as they neared the kids, and suddenly stopped. The foursome gasped as they saw a figure emerge from the silent crowd. Black Devil.  
  
Black Devil lazily crossed over to them, and loomed over them. Ling Kai squeaked as he hid behind Kun and Ray, who were glaring at Black Devil. Pei could only stare at him. At his eye. She was beginning to feel fear, until she remembered something. Black Devil captured her brother, Black Devil killed Yueh. She felt anger rise inside her.  
  
She took a deep breath, as she stepped forward to face Black Devil. Everyone else could only stare at her moxie, or rather, her idiocy. " Where is my brother??" Pei demanded silently and fiercely as she eyed him dangerously. Black Devil didn't falter one bit, but Pei noticed his good eye flash, and he slapped her hard across her face.  
  
Pei collapsed unto the ground, and Ray gasped. He caught Pei as she fell. Pei tasted the blood on her lip, and glared up at Black Devil. He was glaring down at her with equal coldness, as he quietly unsheathed his sword, and raised it up, poised and ready to strike her.  
  
Kun and Ling Kai yelled and Ray screamed as the sword came down. Pei also screamed, as she closed her eyes. She then heard the sword, but it landed somewhere else. She opened her eyes, and saw that the sword had landed in between her legs and was in deeply in the snow.  
  
She glanced back up, and saw cold smile form on Black Devil's lips.  
  
" You'll meet you're precious brother soon." He sneered as the ground began to crack. The ground was hit with tremendous force from Black Devil's sword.  
  
The kids could only scream, as the ground finally gave way, and then plummeted down below..  
  
TBC 


	7. Saved!

Saved!  
  
***  
  
Black Devil looked down the cliff with satisfaction. He licked his lips and turned to his men, who were looking up at him hopefully and with anticipation. " Now what sir?" came a small voice from behind.  
  
Black Devil turned once more his attention to the cliff. " We now go down." He said. " Liem is waiting for us down there. I gave him strict orders to save the emperor." He added walking past his kneeling men. " Sir, do we let the others.." inquired another.  
  
" Yes, we only need the emperor, once we have him, we can hold him for ransom, and take control." He replied coldly and almost heartlessly.  
  
***  
  
Dark.  
  
That was all she saw, dark.  
  
She strained to open her eyes, to see the light, but to no avail.  
  
' I can't be dead yet.' She though with hope, and a tinge of misery.  
  
But, when she began to suspect what she had feared, she heard a voice of salvation.  
  
" Here." It said, with utmost care. " Drink this. It will make you feel better."  
  
She felt someone open her mouth, and poured into it some kind of drink. She hesitated to drink it at first, thinking it could be poisonous, but...  
  
She tasted something wonderful instead. She felt the sensation of fish sauce, with spices, chili she reckoned, and sweet water, sugared water and, something else, she couldn't identify it though. She immediately swallowed the liquid, and felt it enter her throat. She felt slightly stronger than before, and she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She let out a soft moan as she began to see the world. She blinked as they were fully opened. She looked around, and saw nothing but blue crystals around her. " An ice cave." she whispered admiring the cave. She turned and saw her three companions snoozing peacefully wrapped in simple blankets. She stifled a laugh when she saw Kun sleeping on top of Ray's chest.  
  
" Awake I see??" came the voice again. She looked in front of her, and she saw a girl. The girl was looking at her with a smile, a sweet and bright one. The smile's cheeriness was reflected in her bright black eyes. She was sipping some tea from a broken cup as she swept back her very long black hair and they gracefully landed on her back. She seemed perfectly warm, because Pei shivered in the cold, despite the fact that she was wearing some simple blue rags and a thin jacket with a large bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
" Uh, who-?" Pei began. " My name is Niliq." The girl replied setting down her cup. " I found you in the snow. That was some hard fall." " Well, thank you." Pei replied shyly as she stood up. She then took notice of a saucer near her containing some brownish liquid in it. Curiously, she picked it up, and sniffed it. " You want it? You can have it." Niliq offered smiling.  
  
" Oh, well, thanks Niliq." Pei replied as she moved the saucer to her lips and sipped the liquid. It was the same one from before isn't it??" she asked looking at Niliq. Niliq's smiled widened and she nodded. " Correct." " What is it??" Pei asked as she sipped more. " It's a sauce. It's called Nuoc Chem, fish sauce. I just added some medicinal herbs from my bag that will help you heal the bruises you got there. Believe me, these herbs really work." Niliq replied as she proudly patted her bag.  
  
Pei returned her smile. " Thanks it really helped." She muttered as she looked for the pouch she was carrying, and found it lying in the corner waiting for her to get it. " Thanks a lot Ni-...." she began as she swiftly turned around.  
  
Niliq was gone.  
  
***  
  
Black Devil crossed the snowy terrain, before he reached the bottom of the cliff's drop. He stared at it. He couldn't see the emperor, he couldn't see the general's baby sister, he couldn't see the bodyguard with one eye, not even the pesky out of tune sidekick. He could only see a figure lying down in the snow.  
  
He let out a growl, a loud and fierce one. The men behind him trembled as they heard him and inched away a bit. He strode over to the spot where the figure was lying and he kicked it in the side. The figure let out a yelp, and whimpered like a lost puppy.  
  
" Get up Liem." He sneered angrily as he delivered another blow to his side. Liem whimpered once more, and he looked up at Black Devil. He stared at him with pained and sorrowful eyes. He looked quite young, no older than 23. He had grayish black hair tied up in a tight bun. And he looked at Black Devil pathetically.  
  
" S-s-sorry sir!!!" he whined as he crawled over to Black Devil's feet and bowed his head over his shoes. Black Devil let out a snarl, and he stepped away from Liem and let his face land in the snow. The others snickered close by.  
  
" Useless worm." Black Devil hissed as he slowly walked away. " Try to find them, or don't return to us at all." He ordered as he turned back at flashed his good eye at Liem. Liem shivered as he stood up and brushed snow of his clothes. " Yes sir." he replied quietly and weakly. " But, sir, what if I don't find them??" he asked. " Well, if you return unsuccessful, I will have to kill you, still, if you are unsuccessful, don't return, wander around here and die of cold and hunger. You had better find them. You are the runt of the pack after all, try to catch up."  
  
" Y-yes sir." Liem replied.  
  
He looked up from his lowered position and saw his other companions snickering and laughing at him and whispering about him. He almost cried.  
  
***  
  
" Niliq?? Where are you??" Pei called out as she continued walking through the ice cave. " Come on!" She listened, and heard nothing. She sighed. She had been looking for the girl who had just saved her for the last half hour, and she had been wandering the cave endlessly.  
  
She was lost.  
  
" Great, I'm lost, things can't possibly get any worse.." she mumbled as she turned around and came face to face with a pair of large black eyes. Her mouth fell and the words came out:  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She screamed.  
  
The eyes on a large white furry face also let out a scream.  
  
Soon, both of them were screaming. Pei and a large white furry thing. Pei scrambled to hide behind a rock, out of the thing's view. She peeped over her rock and saw the thing turn and begin to run.  
  
But not before hitting it's head against some frozen stalactites, let out a painful moan, and quietly faint on the floor.  
  
Pei stood from her crouched postion, and slowly crept closer to look at the thing.  
  
She neared it, and gasped.  
  
She had just realized what it was..  
  
TBC  
  
Okay.that was short!!! XP  
  
But, I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger, so I decided to make another one!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Meeting Him

Meeting Him  
  
***  
  
By now, it was obvious to Pei what the furry thing was, or is. She could only stared at it wide-eyed. She took in a deep breath, and slowly, very slowly, tiptoed as quietly as possible over to the creature's side, and observe it to see if what she thought of it was right.  
  
Before it would wake.  
  
She slowly closed in on it.  
  
And it suddenly opened its eyes.  
  
Pei stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped and she froze in fear and terror as she saw the creature get up. She heard it moan in a low and grumbling tone as it rubbed its forehead. She was frightened even more, when it turned to her.  
  
" Oh gosh, it's the abdominable, I mean, amodinable, I mean, abodinable, I mean, the scary snowman thing!!!! I mean, yeti!!!" she exclaimed as it stared at her. She fell to her knees when she saw it loom before her. She did the only thing she could.  
  
" Oh please, don't eat me!!!!" she begged as she clasped her hands together and showed them to the yeti. " Don't eat me!!! I'm a broomstick!!!!" she added. " I can't believe I said that!" she added silently.  
  
" Eat you!?!? I think not!!!!" the yeti sniffed insulted. Pei lowered her hands and stared at the yeti who was glaring at her in displeasure. " Did, you.just???" she muttered weakly. " Speak???" the yeti finished smiling. " Why yes madam. I did perform such an amazing feat. For I am capable of human speech." It said proudly.  
  
" By the way." It said in a friendly tone. " My name is Ye-i. What is yours??" he asked politely. " Uh, Pei." Pei replied, stunned and shocked.  
  
***  
  
Mulan grasped the teacup tightly, in anxiety, and she took a deep breath. With that, she raised the cup to her lips, and drank its contents. She felt the warm and biter tea burn her tongue a bit. She placed it back on the table, on its saucer, and wiped away the tea from her lips. She looked into the cup, and saw the leftover tea at the bottom.  
  
Taking the handle of the cup, she swirled the teacup clockwise a couple of times. And tipped it upside down unto the saucer. She watched the tea pour out. She bit her lower lip, and took a deeper breath than before as she raised the teacup back up to see the tea leaves.  
  
She stared at the tealeaves that had just formed themselves into shapes. " A leaf." she mumbled looking at some leaves shaped like a leaf. She looked at the other two symbols. " A tree, and a wheel.." She then noted that the symbols were pointing away from the handle. The leaf symbols were then near the rim of the cup. Her fortune telling was done.  
  
" How is the fortune dear???" Shang asked as he opened the door and entered the room. He was greeted by the smell of burning incense, and he breathed it in. Turning to his wife, he approached her and sat beside her. Mulan looked at him. " So, what do the leaves say, querent??" he asked resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Shang, it will happen far away, in the near future." She replied softly. " What will Mulan??" Shang asked in concern as he tightened his grip.  
  
" In the near future, in a far away place, new life will begin.changes will happen, changes.for the better." Mulan said, turning back to her cup. " That's good," Shang said smiling at her. " I'm not yet done." She quipped. Shang listened.  
  
" The fortunes will be good, new life, new hope, but.fortunes will change."  
  
***  
  
Ray shifted, uncomfortably in his position. He felt irritated. His back ached, and he felt something heavy on his chest. " Darn it, what is on me?!" he grumbled as he opened his eyes, and saw the familiar hair of a certain ex-pirate bodyguard with one eye, resting and snoring peacefully on his chest. " Oh, you idiot!!!!!!" he exclaimed as he whipped out a big paper fan out of nowhere, and whacked Kun very hard on the head.  
  
" Aiyaahhh!!!" he wailed as he sprang right up, and massage his sore head. " What was that for Ray?!?!?" he asked, shedding some tears from pain. Ray was still huffing in soreness, and he returned the fan back to his bag. " You were on me!!!!! Sleeping like a rock!!" he exclaimed. Kun's eyes widened. " What would I be doing sleeping on you?!?!" Kun returned with equal agitation. " I don't know.." Ray mumbled, tapping his chin in thought.  
  
He snapped his fingers. And he glared dirtily at Kun. " You have taken a liking to men!!!!" he said pointing an accusing finger at Kun. Kun glared daggers at him. " I did not!!!! I am straight!!!!!!!" he growled crossing his arms over his chest. " Uh huh.." Ray muttered still glaring. " alright smarty pants, I'll give you three good reasons why I'm not what you think!" Kun said. " One: I like girls, Two: I am a man, three:...uh...um.." he mumbled thinking quickly of a good answer. " Keep thinking genius." Ray said sarcastically.  
  
Kun clenched his fists, and glared even harder at the smirking Ray. " Shut up, ya dumb blonde." He hissed. Ray gasped when he heard this. " Say that again!!!!!!!" he growled attempting to get up. He couldn't. As he stepped up, he winced in pain. " Oh fish sauce!!! My ankle!!!" he moaned as he sank back to the floor, and rubbed his boot.  
  
Kun soon forgot their argument, and he rushed to Ray. " You okay??" he asked, concerned. Ray nodded. " It's just my dumb ankle." he replied still rubbing.  
  
" Say, are they really like this??" came a deep and rumbling voice. " Oh yeah, but really, their like brothers." Pei replied as she came out of an entrance from within the cave. " Pei!!!" Kun exclaimed as he got up and ran to his friend. But he stopped when he saw the huge Ye-I behind her, grinning. He gasped. Ray gasped.  
  
Ling Kai yawned as he stretched himself. He scratched his head and he turned around to see Ye-I standing near Pei. He screamed. " GAAHHH!!!!! It's the yeti!!!!!" he said, almost fainting.  
  
Ray could only stare at Ye-I, as Kun unsheathed a dagger from his belt and pulled Pei back. " Get behind me!!!" he hissed. Ling Kai nodded, and scampered over to Kun's back, and used his vest to cover his face. " Not you!!!!" he growled hitting Ling Kai's head.  
  
" Guys, guys, calm down, Ye-I is harmless." Pei said confidently as she walked back to the yeti. " Ye-I, who the heaven is Ye-I???" Ray asked, leaning and supporting himself against a rock. " Him." Pei said pointing to a waving yeti. " Pleasure to meet all of you." He said politely as he extended his hand in a shake.  
  
Kun's jaw dropped, and he stared at it. " did you just..??" he inquired weakly. Pei nodded. " He can talk Kun!" she exclaimed grinning. Kun looked at the hand, and extended his own. " H-hi." he stammered not taking his eyes off Ye-I.  
  
Ling Kai's eyes were wide with fascination as Ye-I turned to him. " Hello there lad." Ye-I said in the same manner as he spoke with Kun. " A talkin' monkey!!! Cool!!!!" Ling Kai whispered as he shook Ye-I's hand. Ye-I smiled at him, and turned to Ray. " Hello there." He greeted.  
  
" Hi, whatever." Ray muttered as he winced in pain and slumped to the floor. " Ray!!!" Pei exclaimed running to his side. " You alright??" " Nah, stupid ankle, got sprained, hurts like heck." Ray mumbled. " I can get some herbs to help him." Ye-I piped up. " Really where??" Ling Kai asked, still staring like a kid at him.  
  
Ye-I pointed to the large hole in the ice wall. " On the other side of this cave." He said as he walked over to the hole. " It's a long walk.so, one of you will have to carry the blonde girl." He added. " I am not a girl!" Ray hissed. Ye-I ignored him.  
  
" So, which one of you will carry him??" he muttered looking at the three people. He thought for a while, then smiled when his eyes laid on Kun. " You!!" he said pointing to Kun. " Me!?!?!" he gasped. " HIM?!?!?!" Ray screeched.  
  
***  
  
" Don't worry, we're almost there!!!!" Ye-I called back to Kun and Ray, as they trudged behind. Kun nodded, and he struggled as he carried Ray in his arms. Ye-I turned to Pei, and he asked her: " Pei, how's everyone doing so far??" Pei looked at her companions.  
  
Kun was grumbling as he carried a furious Ray. Ling Kai, being his usual goofy self, was teasing the both of them. " Aiyah!! Young love!!!!" he said swooning. Kun and Ray both threw dirty glares at a laughing Ling Kai. " Put a sock in it plum head!!!" Ray fumed.  
  
" In their case, they're doing pretty fine." she replied with a sigh as she adjusted the strap of her bag.  
  
Ye-I smiled.  
  
Ray had his arms crossed over his chest as he endured Ling Kai's taunting and the fact that a pirate was carrying him. He let out an exasperated sigh, and endured it more. " Sheesh!!!" Kun gasped as he collapsed on the ground and sat on a smooth stone for a while. " Ray, you gotta lose some weight!! It's only been 20 minutes and I'm pooped!!! Wanna join a slimming program???" he asked. " Want some broken bones??" Ray hissed raising his fist.  
  
" Aww!!!! Lovers' quarrel!!!" Ling Kai cooed laughing again. " How much more of this do we have to endure???" Ray moaned as he buried his face in his hands. " How much farther??" Kun called, looking at Ye-I far ahead. " We're near!!!" Ye-I replied. " Just keep going!!!!!" he added.  
  
Kun sighed, and lifted Ray back up.  
  
***  
  
" We are here!!!!!!!" Ye-I sang as he waved his arms around happily.  
  
The others ran catching up to him, and joined his side. All four of them raised their eyebrows as they stared at 'here', and turned to a smiling Ye- I.  
  
" Uh, Ye-I?? You sure you ain't hallucinatin'???" Kun asked. Ye-I replied: " Why would I??  
  
" Well, doi!! There's nothing here!!!" Pei cried as she pointed at an ice wall. " She's right ya know." Ling Kai agreed.  
  
" Well, you'll just have to wait for further results." Ye-I replied, calmly, as he stepped up to the ice wall. All four stared at him, curiously.  
  
Ye-I placed his hand on the ice wall, and he waved his hand around, as if, waving to someone.  
  
" What is he doing??" Pei asked as she leaned over to Ray. He shrugged. " Beats me. Ask him." He whispered.  
  
The group was thrown into shock when the ice slowly began to melt. Inch by inch, as Ye-I continued waving, the ice melted.  
  
Minutes later, when the ice had thoroughly thawed, Ye-I stepped back to reveal to them a magnificent sight, the four gasped.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
Notes: To any of you who are curious as to what Mulan was doing here, she was predicting the future. This method of future prediction is known as Tasseography. Back then in China, they thought that the symbols in bells could predict the future. And since upside down cups look like bells, they used the tealeaves to tell the future.  
  
*** 


End file.
